Sinful Secrets
by StarLove18
Summary: Loneliness. Temptation. Desire. Satisfaction. It all becomes an obsession.
1. Devil's Cake

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Flies.

* * *

(01) Devil's Cake

Simon looked around the corner, and, with no one in sight, felt content to proceed inside the house. The door was usually wide open when Ralph was home, but today he was taking care of his sick mother.

He went upstairs to the kitchen to retrieve Roger's things when he heard the door close.

'Just my imagination,' he thought as he put the parcel and envelopes in his knapsack.

"Yo, Simon," Jack called out, "you thirsty?"

"Yea," Simon replied. "Lemonade would do me good."

The minute Simon stepped out, Jack slipped a colourless, odourless drug in his glass. He smiled at the thought that Simon will be his tonight. With Roger at work and Ralph out of town, this will be it. He didn't care that Simon and Roger are lovers; all he wanted was to have him, whether he liked it or not.

Just then Simon came back in and grabbed his glass of lemonade.

"What's with that look on your face?" he asked as Jack quickly looked away.

"Nothing, really." He walked out.

Simon took three sips when he felt his head spin. He sat down on a stool nearby and rested his head on the counter.

"Um, Jack could you call Roger for me?" Simon asked. "I don't feel too well. Ask him to come pick me up." Then everything went black.

x-x-x

He woke up to find himself in the guestroom, his back on the bed while Jack was rubbing his inner thigh. He jolted up, realizing that he was only in his boxers, and it was already night time.

"What's going on?" Simon asked timidly.

Jack smiled. "We're gonna have tons of fun."

"No! You can't! Roger will be mad and you'll break Ralph's heart. It's not cool Jack." He managed to get up before the other grabbed his wrists and squeezed them hard.

"You're not going anywhere," he threatened. "Besides, the others won't know." He slammed him down on the bed and sat on top of him. "Promise not to tell anybody, especially Roger and Ralph," he warned.

"Shut-up! I'll tell 'em soon enough, starting with Roger-"

Jack slapped him across the face. "You won't!"

"Jack please! Don't do it! I'm begging you please don't!" He tried to push him away but his weight was too much for him.

"Relax and forget everything..."

"No!"

Jack slapped him harder this time. "You think you can stop me?!" He slapped him again. "Can you?! Huh?!"

Simon now remained helpless beneath his deadly dominator. He got kissed on the lips but refused to return the favour. Jack punched him hard in the stomach and grabbed his groin. Simon screamed in agony.

"I'm gonna hurt you Simon," he sneered. "You wanna feel pain?"

"Jack please stop," Simon sobbed. "I don't want this."

Once again, he felt another hot kiss purge his soft lips. A hand travelled down his chest and poked his navel. He really felt like crying, but he couldn't. He wanted Roger so bad right now, but the more Jack consumed him the farther Roger would go in his mind. He had no other choice but to give in, for now.

He slipped his tongue in Jack's mouth, allowing it to dance with the other's. His hips bucked up and Jack was caught in a trance.

"Simon..." Jack moaned. "I'm not finished with you yet."

"You feel good," Simon said. "You're getting wet."

Jack nibbled Simon's earlobe, then he slowly travelled to his neck and sucked softly at first, then harder.

Simon couldn't help it. He let his index finger travel down Jack's spine to his boxers. He let his hand go inside them and slid his middle finger inside Jack.

"Oh Simon..." Jack moaned. "Give me more...oh yeah... just like that."

Simon smiled and continued to ride him while kissing him hard. He didn't realize that Jack slipped off his boxers completely and pulled at his. Simon paused his little game.

"Go ahead," he said. "Pull it off."

Jack obeyed and rolled Simon on his stomach. He rubbed his back and massaged his butt. "You're really gonna love this," he whispered in his ear.

Simon squeezed the pillows beneath his hands. He can't believe he was doing this. For some reason he was really starting to like it. He didn't stop Jack when he kissed his spine, sucked his dick and toes while giving him little hickeys. He moaned very softly at the feel of every slight touch, sending repeated impulses in his nerves.

"Mmm..." he moaned, "feels good."

Jack smiled. "Turn around," he commanded. Simon obeyed and looked into his eyes. Jack leaned in and licked Simon's lips, forcing them to open. He slipped his tongue inside and played with his while massaging his dick with his left hand.

Simon moaned in his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him very close, making their hot, sweaty bodies touch.

Jack rode Simon harder now, causing his moans to fill half of the room.

"Oh yea...yes... Jack! Oh god! Baby don't stop!"

And he didn't. He let his hand move faster and squeeze harder. Finally, Simon came all over Jack's hand and the sheets beneath them. Jack rubbed his hand through his hair and stared at him.

"Liked it?"

Simon quickly shook his head. "I loved it," he managed to say. Though he was out of breath, Jack sat on top of him and slowly slid towards his face.

"It's my turn now," he said. "Open up!"

Simon willingly opened his mouth wide as Jack slid his hard dick inside it.

'Damn...' he thought, '_this is crazy! I wonder where Roger is right now...'_

"Stop thinking," Jack said, interrupting his thoughts. The redhead started to move and grind up and down, slightly gagging and smothering his slave. He didn't really care what happened, as long as he got what he wanted it would be perfect.

As for Simon, things were getting out of hand that it was starting to scare him. He tried to stop Jack from moving, but his hands were slammed on the bed, locked in Jack's tight grip. He tried to kick his attacker, but his legs were locked by Jack's calves. There was no escape; he was bound to be trapped like this forever. All he did was close his eyes and taste the hard stick inside his mouth, despite how deep it was.

Suddenly, Jack stopped and pulled out. He waited for Simon to respond, but his slave just lay there and coughed. He slid down his back and entered his anus while pushing Simon's hands on the bed.

Simon jolted up in shock from the sudden penetration. It was piercing, like a butcher knife. "Jack...stop. You're hurting me." His eyes were welling up with tears. Jack didn't seem to hear him.

"Jack, I'm begging you... Please stop." Unfortunately Jack had lost control; he was in heaven while Simon was trapped in hell.

"Ow! OW! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Simon struggled in a frenzy when Jack slapped him.

"Shut-up and stop crying like a baby," he growled. Simon sniffled, trying to hold the sobs back.

"But you're killing me!" he cried. Jack looked at him.

"Then that's too bad," he said with a low voice. He pushed harder and faster, causing Simon more pain. The more Simon cried the more pain Jack caused. As the rest of the night went by, the younger boy blacked out.

x-x-x

Simon woke up in a pool of blood. He tried to sit up, but his head spun. He didn't have his clothes on, and, when he looked beside him, Jack wasn't there.

He sat up and reached for the phone on the night table near by. He picked up the reciever and dialed his boss's number.

"Hey, Mr. Katchen, it's me. I'm not feeling too well so I might not be coming in today... Can you let Sam or Eric Levington take my place today?... I'll be good with that, thanks."

Just as he hung up, a bunch of clothes were tossed on the bed. He looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway.

"Get dressed," he said bluntly. "Roger's gonna get you."

"I need to take a shower first," Simon said. "I feel a bit grimy from last night."

Jack smirked. The sudden smile made Simon shudder with fear.

"I'm serious!" he protested. "There's no way it's gonna happen again."

"Relax, boo. Everything will be fine, I promise." Jack walked up to him and sat down, stroking his leg.

Simon shivered in response, although his body was moving against his will. He quickly got up and walked into the bathroom across the hall.

As he stepped in the shower he turned the cold water. He was feeling hurt and empty inside. He didn't want to break Roger's heart, neither did he want his friendship with Ralph to be destroyed. He wondered why Jack had initiated the sex in the first place. Was it because Ralph was out of town, that it drove him to feel sex deprived? Was he jealous of Roger? Or was Simon too easy to use?

The repeated questions made him cry. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands while the cold water beat on his back. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Simon! Roger's on his way right now. What's taking you so long?"

He made no reply. Jack sighed and walked in. Simon looked up from his position.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"You hurt me!" Simon shouted. "I feel so guilty. It's all your fault!"

Jack stood there speechless.

"How could you?!" Simon went on. "I feel like a whore thanks to you!"

"Shut-up," Jack sneered. "Just hurry up and get dressed. I don't have all day." He turned to walk away when Simon called him back.

"Wait!"

Jack stopped and turned around. "What do you want?"

"You." Jack was shocked at what he heard, but he fought the temptation.

"I can't. Not now." He walked out and left Simon in tears.


	2. Lies Laugh Hesitations Hack

(02) Lies Laugh; Hesitations Hack

Just as he hopped in the car Roger sped off.

"Whoa! Be careful. I didn't have on my seat belt."

"Well, maybe you should learn to move more faster next time," Roger teased. "Like Sonic the Hedgehog."

Simon laughed hard at his comment. He loves his mate to death. Through thick and thin, they stuck like glue in the good and bad times. Unfortunately that's about to change.

"I don't understand how come they sent your package order to Jack's place," Simon said.

"They always do that," Roger said. "When it comes to Mr. Jeffers they send it to someone different."

"Maybe we should change it to Mr. Houghey instead so that they'll quit being stubborn," Simon suggested.

Roger set his eyes on the road. "Yea. They love Houghey more than Jeffers." He smiled. "Silly post office."

"Never mind them honey," Simon said. "You know I love you more than they ever will." Roger looked at him. "Believe me when I say that." Roger smiled at his comment. He leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"I like it when your lips are tasty," Roger commented.

"What do they taste like?" he asked curiously.

"Strawberries and cream."

Simon's cheeks flushed red. He looked out the window and saw a woman crying near an ambulance. She was about to lose her daughter. The next thing he saw was a well-known fugitive being handcuffed and taken into a police car. The sight of it made him gag. It reminded him of last night's events with Jack. Should he tell? He felt Roger's hand touch his shoulder.

"Simon? You alright?" He turned around and shook his head. To his shock, Roger's eyes widened.

"Damn..." he muttered. "You look sick. Like you ate something bad for your stomach."

"I do feel a little dizzy," Simon said. "Take me home, Roger. I'm gonna need some ginger tea later on."

Roger squeezed his mate's hand. He didn't like the way he looked.

x-x-x

By the time they made it home and walked on their front porch, Simon threw up.

"Oh my god!" Roger shrieked. He quickly pulled out his house keys and unlocked the door. Now he cradled Simon and walked in the house, closing the door behind him. He laid him on the sofa in the living room and looked at him before proceeding to the kitchen.

Simon held his head. When Roger came back he helped him sit up and held the mug of tea at his mouth. Simon sipped.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Roger inquired.

"Y-yea," Simon stuttered. Roger raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling Simon was hiding something.

"You positive about that?" Roger asked.

"Positive," Simon said. He held his lover's face. "Don't worry about it. I'm just a little stressed out, that's all."

Roger nodded and got up. "I'll be downstairs if you need me," he said.

"Alright."

Immediately after he left, Simon felt the tears well up in his eyes. He really wanted to tell Roger what went on the previous night at Jack's, why he never made it home. He placed the mug on the table nearby.

_'If only you knew,_' he said inwardly, _'you'd think differently. Would you still have love for me?_' He buried his face in his hands and fought his ghosts. He couldn't stop thinking about Jack. There was something about him that was tempting. It made him beautiful and charming.

"Hey Simon," Jack said. "You don't know how much I miss you." Simon looked up to see Jack standing in front of him. This startled him.

"How'd you get here?" he asked, mortified.

"I'm in your mind Simon," he said. "Now listen. You gotta give me a call sometime. We'll get more intimate. Don't tell Roger though. I won't tell Ralph either, because this is OUR biggest secret. No one will ever know what goes on between us, I promise."

Just then Roger walked in and Jack instantly disappeared. He looked at Simon who looked like he was in a daze.

"Your boss called," he said. "He said he needs you tomorrow."

Simon looked up at his lover. "Okay. I need a shower." Simon got up and led Roger to the bathroom. Deep down he wanted to forget everything that happened before and move on. "Just give me that bubble bath you waited so long for."

"Really?" Roger opened the door and pulled out a bottle of bubble bath soap, strawberry scented. "I think this will suit you," he said with a smile, "the fact that your face reminds me of one."

Simon playfully hit him. He walked towards the tub and slowly pulled his clothes off. He stepped in and looked back at Roger who just stood there. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're turning me on," Roger said.

"Then come on. Give me some."

Roger turned the pipe on and let the water fill the tub. He poured the bubble bath in the water and a bunch of bubbles appeared. He knelt down and rubbed Simon's chest.

"You don't know how much I love it when you massage me like that," Simon said seductively.

"Don't talk like that," Roger said. "It's turning me on even more."

"Good," he replied. "That's what I want." He leaned in and sucked Roger's neck. Roger's hands traveled down his stomach and reached his dick. Simon moaned in his ear and he smiled.

"Don't ever let me go." Simon told him. Roger took his time to make Simon feel good and gave him the best bubble bath they both dreamed of. By nightfall they sat on the sofa in each others arms and watched late night movies on their satellite TV.

x-x-x

Meanwhile, Jack was on Google Earth trying to find out where Simon lives. Since they moved he hasn't seen them again. He'd only see Roger at work, but not Simon.

_'I gotta know where his new house is,'_ Jack thought. _'That way, we could do this even more. Without Ralph I feel so got damn bored!'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. He sighed and pushed his chair back as he reached for his cordless nearby.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby," his lover said on the other side. "What's going on down there?"

Jack leaned back on his chair. "Nothing, really. I feel so bored. Everyday without you is empty."

"I know the feeling," Ralph said. "But don't worry about it. I'll be back next week." Jack's eyes widened at the sound of that.

"What makes you want to say that?" he asked.

"What do you think? My mother is getting better."

"Oh...good! Keep me updated on that." For real, he wasn't enthused at all. That made Ralph feel suspicious.

"Jack, you sure everything is good down there?" Ralph asked sternly. "Because honestly you sound like something went wrong last night."

"Last night? Honey everything was good, don't worry."

Ralph was silent. Then he spoke again. "Alright, I take it you're tired from work."

"I am." Jack didn't want to spill his secret, but he came up with a deceptive idea. "Ralph...sorry if I sound off in any way, but something did go wrong last night."

"What is it?" Ralph asked, concerned.

"Simon came to pick up something for Roger," he said. "Then instead of leaving, he crawled into bed with me and forced me to have sex with him." He made fake sniffles and cries (that sounded real, of course). Ralph was breathing hard on the other side.

"Simon Houghey? Of all people? He's not like that."

"Well, that's the old Simon. The new Simon raped me last night."

"WHAT?" Ralph managed to calm himself down. "Why'd he do that? Does Roger know?"

"No. I can't bring myself to tell him," Jack said with fake sobs. "Roger might murder him and enter prison. Besides, Simon's crazy!"

"Then why don't you tell the police?" Ralph suggested.

"Because Simon's too nice with them. No one will ever see him as a fugitive." Jack cried harder this time. "He said that if I tell he'll stab me till I die."

Ralph said nothing more. He was in a state of shock. Simon would never do such a thing. Little did he know that the roles in Jack's story were opposites.

"I gotta go now," Ralph said. "I'll be back this weekend, alright?"

"Okay hun'." Jack hung up and wiped his fake tears off his face.

_'Perfect,_' he thought. _'Now their friendship is officially destroyed. I gotta find means and ways of pulling him away from Roger.'_ He clicked on a house that said 'new residence' on it. To his delight, he found their new home. He quickly jotted down their address and a few landmarks to remember.

"Oh Simon..." he moaned. "I want you so bad." He smiled at his deceptive plan. "I'll have you very, _very_ soon. Jus' you wait..."

He smacked his mouth realizing that he said what Piggy once said.

x-x-x

The next day Simon woke up in Roger's arms. He got up and went in the bathroom where he took care of his hygiene stuff. He ran upstairs and quickly got dressed in his room. The scent of pancakes crawled up his nostrils.

"Roger," Simon called. "Is that you?"

"Yea baby," he hollered back. "Come get your breakfast. It's getting cold."

Simon dashed down the hall and reached the kitchen table in an instant, munching his pancakes and scrambled eggs. Roger just stood there and watched.

"Simon." His mate looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Look, I hate to sound cocky but I noticed a few things about you yesterday," Roger began. Simon felt his knees stiffen. He wouldn't know so soon, would he?

"What things?" he asked.

"You never came home the previous night," he said. "When I kissed you in the car yesterday I felt something strange other than strawberries." Simon opened his mouth but nothing came out. "Are you sure everything is fine?"

"Yea. Everything is fine." Simon sipped his glass of orange juice. "I gotta make it to work on time," he added. Roger slowly nodded his head.

"He never snuck up on you?" he asked.

"No, not at all. Only thing that happened was that pillow fight when I stole his TV remote." Roger laughed. He grabbed his keys and tossed them in his pocket.

"And he had a lot of milkshake too," he enclosed. "That's why I tasted a little creamy." Roger smiled.

"I just wanted to make sure, that's all."

Simon got up and walked over to him. "Roger, no one else in this world means more to me besides you." He kissed his lips lightly. "Understand?"

"Yea," he said deeply. Roger wrapped his arms around him and they stood near the stove kissing for a good five minutes. Simon felt his heart burn. He can't believe he lied to his lover. He wanted to cry but he held it all back. Feelings of guilt were swarming around him like flies.

Then again, Jack would kill him if he told anyone.

At work his conscience was bothering him. It never left him alone until Sam and Eric showed up during their lunch hour. "You okay, Simon?" they asked in unison. He shook his head. They sat on opposite sides of him.

"You look like you hurt someone," Sam said.

"I did, but I had no other choice." Simon looked at him. "You have no idea what it feels like," he went on. "Someone threatens you to say nothing after it's happened. If you ever do they'll eventually find out and your life is over."

Sam's eyes widened. "Why would they do that?" he asked. Simon shrugged.

"Who did it?" Eric asked. "Who made you lie to your lover?"

"That's personal," Simon said. "Sorry guys."

Sam stood up. "Well, it's better to tell someone you trust rather than hold it in for too long." Simon looked up at him.

"Yea, but the fact still remains. I've never lied to anyone before because I knew it was wrong. Then again, I feel so scared that I might not live to see another day."

The three remained silent. Then Eric spoke up. "Whoever hurt you should be reported to the police," he suggested. "Otherwise, that person will keep on doing what he does best." Simon looked at him. He knew he was right.

"Well, when I get the courage I will," he said with a weak smile.

Deep down his intentions were different. He wanted to see Jack again. He wanted to touch him, feel him and hold him. He liked having sex with him, but didn't understand why. He was afraid to confess it to Roger because he knew it would hurt. He didn't want the twins to know about it either.

_'Jack, when will you come back?'_ he said inwardly. _'I miss you so bad. Please, come to my house tonight.'_

"Simon I hate to interrupt but you gotta stop looking like you're jacking off," Eric hollered. A few coworkers looked around and saw them. Simon got up and lightly pushed him.

"You gotta stop talking so loud," Simon told him. "People will think you're weird."

"I know," Eric said. "I always knew that."

"I mean seriously Eric," Simon said. "For a twenty-one year old, you really gotta stop doing that."

x-x-x

Jack was sipping his icecap when Roger tapped him from behind.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"You and Simon had a pillow fight," Roger said. "Why didn't you invite me?"

Jack smirked. He figured it's an idea Simon came up with, so he decided to go along with it. "I forgot all about it," he said. "Maybe next time."

Roger slowly shook his head and lit his cigarette. Jack looked at him.

"But honestly, after our pillow fight I went straight to bed. He stayed in the guestroom."

Roger blew the smoke out his mouth. He remained quiet until Jack broke the silence.

"Do you think Simon loves you?" Jack asked.

"Of course he does," Roger said. "Why wouldn't he?"

"I'm just curious about the fact that he didn't have the courtesy to give you a call." He paused for a moment. "I told him to do it, but he never did. Doesn't that make you suspicious?"

"Slightly, but I won't take it hard just yet." Roger inhaled some more nicotine, just to get a buzz.

"Did he tell you that he kissed me?" Jack asked again, causing Roger to cough.

"You mean that same night?"

"Yea. He snuck up on me. Said that he felt lonely." Roger just stood there, taken back by his companion's words.

"He told me nothing went wrong that night," he stammered.

"Then talk to him," Jack suggested. "Because I don't think he's giving you _enough_ details."

Roger was shocked by Jack's emphasis on 'enough', but did not show it.

"What else did he do?" Roger inquired.

Jack tossed his icecap in the trash nearby. "Nothing. A kiss was it, but it was a shocker." He tapped Roger's shoulder. "Can you please talk to him?"

"Don't worry about it man, I'll deal with him later. You know we have each other's backs."

Jack smiled. He was happy that his plan was coming along smoothly, although the story wasn't real. "You can always count on it," he replied.

"I'll see you inside," Roger told him as he tossed his cigarette in the tray and walked off. Jack stared at him.

_'Soon I'll get rid of you myself, Roger,'_ he said inwardly. _'And when I do, Simon will be mine!'_

He laughed evilly at the thought.


	3. The Sweetest Sin

A/N: I must warn y'all it's a real sexy chapter lol. I think it's my longest, but I'm proud of it. Peace out!

* * *

(03) The Sweetest Sin

Later on that day Roger put his things together. He went downstairs to the reception hall and stared at the clock. Unfortunately for him, he had to do double shift again, so he waited for Jack to come down. He still felt suspicious about what Simon said earlier. The fact that he was hesitant at that, made him feel uncomfortable. Knowing that Jack is outspoken, he figured that he gave enough details, but right now he didn't know what to think anymore.

He didn't know who to trust, how to react or what to say.

All he knows is that Simon did act funny when he took him home yesterday. He threw up on their front porch. His kisses did taste a little different. Everything was a mystery. Roger had to get the truth out of him soon enough, because Jack was not joking a few hours ago.

_'Maybe my mind is playing games with me,'_ Roger thought. His thoughts were interrupted when Jack called him.

"Why'd you call me down here?" he asked in a rush. Roger held up his laundry.

"Go to my house and get them done," he said as he placed his new address in his friend's hands. "And check on Simon for me. He's not perfectly well. All those milkshakes made him sick." Although he knew that was not the only reason for it, he decided to let it slide. Jack took his stuff in a hurry and rushed off. Roger grabbed his arm.

"Im'a call on my breaks," he said.

"Okay. See ya." Just as he left Roger can't keep Simon off his mind. Maybe it was all a joke, but he didn't know what to make of it.

x-x-x

Simon stepped out of Sam's car when he noticed another car in the driveway. It seemed very unusual, especially the fact that it wasn't Roger's Chevrolet.

"I think I have an invader," Simon told him.

"You might," Sam replied. "You have my cell, so if there's anything call me back right away."

"I will," he smiled as he went towards his front porch. As he slipped his keys in the door and walked in, he tossed his suitcase aside and went in the bathroom to wash his face. His day was so busy despite the fact that his feelings were bugging him too much. All he needed was a breeze. He quickly divested his clothing, took a shower and towel dried while stepping towards his mirror.

He looked at his reflection, feeling happy that he had the house to himself...

...or so he thought.

The doorbell rang and he ran out of the bathroom to answer it.

"Hello?" Simon hollered as he put his robe on.

"It's me," a male voice replied, "open up."

Simon opened the door to see his unexpected visitor. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I have to do Roger's laundry," Jack began. Simon took his mate's clothes from him.

"No need. I'll do it, thanks." Simon pushed the door closed while Jack forced it open.

"Roger said I have to watch you," Jack went on. "You were sick yesterday...please let me in!"

"Sorry," Simon said nonchalantly. "You ought to stay out. I couldn't care less."

"But Roger's on night shift," Jack said, "and he doesn't want you to be by yourself."

Simon snapped at him, "I can take care of myself thank you very much!" He slammed the door and leaned against the wall. At this point he felt very dizzy that he couldn't stand up straight. He fell face forward when Jack ran in and caught him.

"Simon, you're really gonna need this. You're not well enough to be on your own. Anything can happen and if I wasn't here you'd be dead by now." He carried him upstairs to his bedroom and laid him down on the bed. Before he could walk out Simon grabbed his hands and pulled him very close.

"I want you Jack," he said as he caressed his face. "I really do." Jack smiled and leaned in to make their lips meet. It was very warm and welcoming.

After five minutes, Jack pulled away. As he headed out the door, he stopped in the doorway and looked at Simon.

"I'll be back," he said. "Don't worry. Just wait for me." Simon smiled and mouthed "okay" before Jack proceeded downstairs.

_'I guess my wish came true after all,'_ Simon thought as he closed his eyes.

x-x-x

Ralph watched the water boil vigorously in the kitchen at his mother's house. He plans to leave on Saturday and be there for Jack since his mother was getting closer to good health again. His cellular phone rang and when he answered it, Eric's voice was heard.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Not much. Just making tea for my mother."

"Cool. Is she getting better?"

"Of course she is. In fact, I'll be back by Sunday so you'll see me at work Monday."

Eric jumped up and down, acting very silly till his twin passed by and stared at him in the doorway.

"You know, you gotta snap out of it."

Eric stopped. "But Ralph's coming back," he hollered. "I swear it's-"

"Stop acting crazy!" Sam snapped. "People will think you're wild."

Eric felt his cheeks flush. He clutched the phone in his fingers while Sam walked off.

"Sorry about that," he said. "Just another crazy episode, that's all." Ralph laughed on the other end before calming down.

"Did you hear about Simon?" he began.

"Yea. He had to lie to Roger about someone that tried to hurt him," Eric replied.

"Oh...that's funny. I heard that he hurt Jack. He told me that Simon's not the same." Eric was taken aback by that comment.

"But...but Simon was crying and told me that someone hurt him."

"That's what I don't get," Ralph said. "Normally Simon doesn't lie, and he's not the type to hurt anyone."

"Does that mean Jack did it?" Eric inquired. "Or that he lied to you?"

Ralph shuddered at the sound of that. "I...don't...know."

"Well it was obvious at work that Simon was hurt. I'm not going to assume that Jack's the culprit, but I have a feeling that it's someone we all know."

"Roger wouldn't hurt him," Ralph said. "You and Sam aren't that crazy." He paused for a moment.

"What's left of it then?" Eric asked, trying to break the silence.

"Well, I'm very suspicious now because when I last spoke to Jack he was hesitant at first and started complaining about Simon. He was crying at that. I don't know what to think."

"Damn..." Eric muttered.

"In fact," Ralph disclosed, "I called the house today and the machine keeps picking up." Eric spun around.

"Where do you think he'd be?" he asked.

"Running around all over the place," Ralph muttered. "Jack would never cheat. Now what?"

"You'll have a _whole _lot to deal with when you get back," Eric replied matter-of-factly.

After having hung up, disappointment dawned on him like rain clouds blocking the sun from shining.

x-x-x

Simon sat up and looked around. Jack was nowhere to be found.

_'I thought he'd be back,'_ he said inwardly. He sighed heavily and planted his feet on the floor when Jack walked in.

"You hungry?" he asked. Simon quickly shook his head.

"I lost my appetite," he said. "Come here." Jack went over and sat next to him on the bed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jack asked curiously.

"I like you," Simon said. "I hope it's not scaring you." Jack placed his hand on Simon's thigh.

"It's not," he replied. "Maybe I could give you some."

"Do you miss Ralph?" Simon asked suddenly. Jack's grip tightened at the mention of his name.

"Sort of," he said nonchalantly. "He's gonna be back this weekend to get you in trouble."

Simon's eyes widened. Ralph ought to get him in trouble? There was no such thing.

"Like he ever would," Simon said. Jack slowly shook his head.

"You don't really know him," he said. "He knows exactly how to get people in trouble, even in jail."

Simon shuddered and fell in his lap. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

Jack made no reply. He planted a kiss on his forehead. Simon's world spun as a result. He got off and crawled into the sheets.

"I'm tired," he lied. Jack just stared at him and slowly unbuttoned his black shirt. "What are you doing?" Simon asked nervously.

"I don't really know anymore," he said tantalizingly. "You're turning me on though. C'mon Simon, whatta you say we get freaky tonight?"

Simon just sat there and focused on Jack's beautiful body before him. His muscles and chest were chiselled in the right places. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jack said as he tossed his shirt aside. He pulled the sheets and crawled in beside Simon. He held his robe and pulled it off. His hands roamed all over Simon's well-toned chest. Simon moaned and shivered in response. He pulled Jack closer to him and licked his lips. They were now kissing and petting heavily, divesting any clothes that remained. Jack pulled away and looked into Simon's eyes. He cupped his face and came back down for another passionate kiss. Their tongues were entwined and they can't keep their hands off each other. Just then the phone rang. Jack broke the kiss, causing Simon to whimper.

"No not now!" Simon whined. "Please don't pick it up."

"I won't." Jack said, stroking his dick. "I'm gonna travel down the road. Lie on your back baby."

Simon obeyed and watched as Jack went down, placing his lips on his neck and sucking it very slowly. Simon rubbed his back. He was really enjoying it.

Jack went on an exploration. He licked and sucked his chest, nipples, and belly. He stuck his tongue in his navel, spinning and twirling it around. Simon's grip tightened and he gasped. This encouraged his pleasure.

"Jack please...come back."

Jack traveled more lower now, lashing the tip of his tongue side to side on Simon's dick. He blew softly on the head, held it up and slid it in his mouth. For the first five minutes Simon moaned softly, savouring every second of him. As Jack moved faster and sucked harder, Simon's moans grew louder.

"Oh Jack... I love it."

Jack pulled out and grabbed Simon's hand. "Touch this," he said, leading his hand to his dick. Simon held it tight and stroked it. Jack moaned and held the other's, doing the same. About thirty minutes later they came all over the place and fell into each other's arms. Then the phone rang a second time.

"How was it baby?" he whispered in Simon's ear.

"It felt so good," he replied. "So amazing. I don't want you to leave." Jack sat up and moved in closer.

"I'll always be here," Jack said. "I'll never leave you Simon. You'll always be my baby." He leaned in and kissed him deeper this time. They were entangled in their world of roses and incense, rolling and moaning until it paused. Simon looked up at him questioningly. Jack was dazed out.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Why'd you stop?" Jack looked at him.

"Is Roger gonna call?" he asked. Simon quickly shook his head and said, "Forget him. We have all night to ourselves, remember?" Jack was shocked at what he heard, but didn't show it. He grinded against his mate, causing moans to flood the room.

Or rather, the entire house. They took no time to realize how loud they were getting because they were both in heaven. In the midst of it all, they were screaming each other's name, moving their hips against each other in unison. It came to a point where the bed mattress was bouncing beneath the two who were pleasing each other that the sheets fell off. They were running out of breath. They were sweating profusely. They were reaching the top of the mountain.

Once again, the phone rang for the third time but they paid it no mind at all.

"You almost there baby?"

"Oh yes! Don't stop."

"I won't. Come for me baby."

"Oh my god I'm coming!"

"Say my name!"

"Jack!"

"Simon!"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They both came at the same time. Jack got up and picked the sheets up, tossing them back on the bed. He crawled back in and embraced Simon.

"So what does this mean?" Simon asked.

"This is our little secret," Jack replied. "Can you keep it, between these walls?"

"Yes. I won't tell."

"Promise to never let it go?"

"Promise."

Jack was lying against Simon's chest. He rubbed his inner thigh, causing him to moan a little. He fell asleep after a while. Jack raised up and leaned in to kiss him when he woke up. As their lips met, their souls were purging with passion. Jack held Simon very close and consumed him. Simon slipped his tongue in his mouth and encouraged him. Their deep kisses nearly brought them to a trance when Jack realized it and pulled away. They looked into each other's eyes.

There were no regrets. They were happy being this close and intimate. They've had their taste of forbidden fruit, which will change their lives forever.


	4. Cheating Never Pays

(04) Cheating Never Pays

"Talk to him," Sam told him. "See what's really going on."

"How? I can't reach him now."

"Then that means they're having sex Roger," Sam explained. "You might as well kick him out of the house. Besides, he's not as innocent as before."

"I can't. I love him to death." Roger smiled. Sam said otherwise.

"You can't love somebody that doesn't love you back," Sam pointed out. "If I were you, I'd kick him out. So think about it."

"Okay." Just as he hung up, Roger paced in his office. He sat down and dozed off at his desk to see Simon inside Jack's car. He was kissing someone; a dark figure who was hard to determine.

Roger took a step forward and called Simon.

"What are you doing?" he asked angrily. Simon looked at him and glared. His eyes pierced Roger like a knife.

"I don't want you," he said. "I don't love you. Leave me alone."

"I'll never leave," Roger told him. "You know I love you Simon. I always will. Please don't do this."

His face had a mixture of sarcasm and spite. "Do you think I love you?" he snapped. "I don't want you for as long as I live. That's the honest truth." Simon got up and leaned over, allowing the dark figure to divest his pants and boxers. Its hands fondled his dick, causing him to moan and scream for more.

Roger couldn't believe what he was seeing. He pulled his P2K Silencer out of his pocket. He was getting fumed because of this.

"Simon! Tell me who this creep is so that I could kill him," he requested. Simon looked at him mockingly, making no reply. He held the dark figure and grinded against him, very fast and hard. Their moans became audible. Furious, Roger went over to the car.

"Are you telling me this is over?" he asked venomously.

"YES!" Simon moaned loudly. Roger angrily opened the car door with intent to kill the creep that was doing this with his lover when a bullet went through his chest. He fell back and landed on the ground. He managed to get up and saw that it was Jack. He held Simon with one hand and a Cougar Magnum on the other. They were french kissing each other, indulged in their lust. They pulled away and glared at Roger. Simon whispered something in Jack's ear while Roger got back on his feet, managing to stay alive.

"Your man chose me!" Jack hollered. "In fact, since you can't handle it, I'll send you to Hell..." Before Roger could say anything, Jack pulled the trigger. Roger's world went black...

Roger jolted up. He regained awareness and got up. He felt his heart harden. It went cold like ice. He tossed his papers aside and threw his supplies on the floor. He pulled his cellular phone out of his pocket and threw it on his desk, hard enough to give it a crack. Three of his coworkers who saw him ran off, scared of what he'd do next.

_'So that's what they were doing all along,'_ he thought. _'After having called three times...'_

He picked up his drinking glass and smashed it on the floor. The shattered pieces made him smile. He wanted to get rid of Jack by smashing him. The thought made him laugh sadistically. There will be no mercy...

x-x-x

Simon was in the hall leaning against the bathroom door. He listened very closely as Jack sang in the shower. Memories of being a little boy in the choir flooded his mind as he listened intently. Jack's angelic voice flowed through his ears, giving him a pleasant feeling inside. He closed his eyes and let the melody take over his senses. It felt like paradise, and he wanted to go deeper into the moment. If Roger decides to work another shift, it'll be the best thing ever. He doesn't want Jack to go. Ralph wasn't in town, so what's the rush? He gripped the doorknob very tightly, feeling the need to swing it open. He still stood there, not wanting to make his invasion just yet. By the time the water stopped running, he swung the door open. Jack paused his song as Simon walked in.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I feel lonely," Simon said as he walked over to the tub. Jack pulled the shower curtains closed to conceal his nakedness.

"I still feel grimy," he said. "Open up."

"I can't," Jack called from the other side. "Can't you see I'm cleaning up my mess?"

"I can help clean it up for you!" Simon hollered over the shower. Jack peeked at him. He stared at him icily.

"You can't! I'll get hard if you do. Now excuse me please!"

Simon leaned against the wall, staring at Jack's beautiful figure through the sheer curtains. He spent the rest of his time planting this image in his mind before Jack walked out. He quickly looked away.

"What's wrong, Simon?"

He made no reply. At first Jack just stood there, then he moved closer until they were within distance. Simon was still looking in a different direction.

"Look at me, Simon," Jack commanded. "Talk to me."

Simon succumbed to his words. His chin was held up so their eyes met.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Simon felt a tear run down his cheek. "You can't stay?"

"No. Not for long." Simon held him very tight from the waist.

"I really wish you could," he sobbed. "It feels empty without you here."

Jack wiped the tears from his face. "Relax. It's not over. I still love you."

Simon's eyes glittered as he looked at his secret lover. "You really do?"

"Of course. Now if you excuse me, I gotta go get dressed." Jack walked out into the bedroom. Simon stood there, burying his face in his hands. He fell to his knees and cried. A void had formed inside of him before. Now it was only getting bigger. All he wanted was Jack Merridew. The one who was with Ralph. The one who was Roger's best friend. The void was there to get filled up with him.

Unaware of his surroundings, Jack walked back in on him and held his hand. Simon looked up with desire in his eyes. He smiled and got up, putting his arms around him.

"I really need you," he said.

Without warning, Jack slammed him against the wall. He traced Simon's lips with his tongue before slipping it in his mouth. While he was at it, his hand slowly trailed it's way down his sides, causing Simon to shiver. It stopped at his waist and gripped it. Jack pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"You'll see me again tomorrow," Jack said. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Okay." Their lips met again with electricity this time. They held each other close and touched each other in the 'right' places. Every time Jack pulled away Simon pulled him back. They were now irresistible to each other like magnets that time went by very fast.

x-x-x

By midnight, Roger made it home. He walked in past Simon, refusing to greet him. Simon managed to speak.

"I'll make you some tea," he began. Roger stopped in his tracks and looked at him.

"No need. I'll be fine." He went upstairs and into their bedroom. The smell of sex and cum was real; his suspicions were accurately true.

"SIMON!" he shouted.

"Yes?"

"Did you and Jack have sex?" he asked. "Because every time I called here I only got the answering machine."

"No such thing ever happened," Simon replied. "I'm serious."

Roger looked at him with his arms crossed. "Why don't I believe you, Simon?" he asked, rage rising in his voice.

"Because you're tired. I'll keep it real, though. No such thing ever happened."

Roger went inside the room and saw that one of the pillows are ripped. He ran past his mate into the bathroom and smelled the same thing.

"I don't believe you Simon," he said suddenly. "Please leave now, before I get crazy..."

"It's only your imagination!" Simon told him. "You've been working all day."

Roger's eyes slitted. "Get the fuck out of here," he said lowly. Before he could do anything more Simon locked his lips with his, pushing him against the wall. He knew exactly what he did to lead to this. It was the only way he could convince Roger that he's his one and only, but that was about to fade.

Roger pushed him away with force and spat. He tightly grabbed Simon by the wrist and dragged him to the front door. As he opened it, Simon pleaded him to stop.

"Roger! I'm serious! No such thing ever happened!" Tears welled up in his eyes. "Please don't do it..."

"It's too late, Simon," he said sullenly. "Cheating never pays." He pushed Simon out of the house before slamming it shut.

Simon curled up into fetal position and cried. The rain pattered on the ground and started to pour, reflecting his guilt.


	5. A Bath For Beginners

(05) A Bath For Beginners

Simon stood up. He looked around at his surroundings. Being out in the open made him feel uncomfortable. He needed a place to stay, and he knew for sure that Roger wouldn't let him in for only God knows. He took one last look at the beautiful home they once shared.

Those were the happy days. The days when there was nothing and no one between them. The days when the sun shined bright. The days before the rain clouds came; when darkness took a hold on him. He sniffled at the thought of it. Just as he turned to leave the door swung open. Simon focused on Roger, who held a suitcase. He tossed it out and said, "Have fun with your biatch! I've got the place to myself now!"

Simon managed to hold back the tears. He spoke up. "Roger you don't understand! What you're assuming never took place at all!"

Roger crossed his arms and curled his left leg around the right. He leaned against the door. "So you think I'm just gonna let it slide?" he asked. "I always suspected something all along..."

"L-li-like w-wh-what?" Simon asked between sobs.

"That Jack raped you," he finished. "And instead of mentioning it, you hide it."

"Y-you don't...understand," Simon told him. The tears won their match, and he could no longer hold them back.

"That's too bad Simon," Roger said. "It's either you're in... or you're out."

"But Roger-"

"No 'buts'!" he snapped. "Who's it gonna be Simon? Me or Jack?"

"He'd kill me if I told!" Simon cried. Roger stood there, shook his head and went back inside. Simon ran after him. He didn't want to be out of Roger's life, but Roger didn't want him anymore.

"Roger, please!" Simon begged, gripping his arm. "You've got to let me in! I can't be left out here by myself!"

_SLAP!_

Shocked, Simon took a step back and held his right cheek. He can't believe his lover would literally hit him. From the start he promised he never would.

Roger had no feeling. His face showed no emotion. All he did was just glare at him with a glint in his eye.

"Run," he said sullenly. "Run before I strangle you!"

Out of fear, Simon dashed off with the suitcase in his hand. He was already a half mile down the road when a car drove by and nearly hit him.

_'Whoa!'_ Simon thought. _'Who was that?'_

He kept staring at the vehicle, trying to depict who the driver is. The car didn't move again, but its engine continued to grumble with the lights on. He stepped forward to see the passenger's window go down. There was Jack.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. A tear strolled down Simon's cheek.

"Roger kicked me out," he replied lowly. "I don't know what I'm gonna do now."

"Then come to my house," Jack said. "You could spend your time there."

Simon quickly shook his head. "I can't. Ralph will be back in two days."

"Where would you go then?" Jack inquired.

Simon couldn't think. He wanted to go someplace where he knows he wouldn't be caught off-guard. Going to Jack's house would be a sad mistake. Then again, once wouldn't hurt... at least he can be sheltered from the pouring rain.

"Fine. I'll go to your place, just for tonight. I need someplace to stay anyway."

Jack bit his bottom lip from smiling. He unlocked the door and let Simon in. He took his suitcase and tossed it in the back seat before driving off.

"Um... out of curiosity," Simon began. "Why didn't you go home?"

"I checked out a movie at the video store," he replied. "Then I came back around here when I saw you."

The rest of the ride was silent. All that was heard was the pouring rain.

x-x-x

As soon as they've reached, Jack carried Simon's things inside. He set them on the floor in the guestroom. He went upstairs to the bathroom while Simon was in the shower. It took him thirty seconds before opening the door.

Startled, Simon jumped and tried to conceal his nakedness. He pulled the shower curtain closed in a rush.

"What's wrong, hun?" Jack asked. "You wouldn't be that shy, would you?"

"You didn't knock first," Simon said.

"Sorry," he replied. Jack divested his clothing and snuck in the tub behind Simon, who was crying in his hands. He wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled in his neck. His left hand travelled lower, nearly touching his hardening dick. "Tell me what's wrong," Jack said.

Simon spun around to see Jack in front of him. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. His lips twitched as he got lost in Jack's eyes. His body in front of him was wet. Glistening. Soothing. Tempting. Just standing there in the shower with him shot his resistance level down.

He pulled himself closer, rubbing Jack's butt as an invitation. He never kept his eyes off his when he slipped his middle finger inside Jack. He started to move slow at first, then as time progressed he quickened the pace.

Jack groaned. He squeezed Simon's waist as he wrapped his leg around it and leaned against the tile wall. He started to scream very loudly. His breathing became ragged and his eyes were glazed with pleasure. Then at the wrong moment Simon pulled it out.

"I can't go on," he said. "I'm moving a bit too fast." Simon backed away and lathered his own body with citrus-scented body wash. He didn't realize when Jack's hands were on him again, caressing and massaging his chest and abdomen up and down. They focused on his back, but Simon quickly turned to face him. Their lips met and they both fell to the floor.

Jack's back laid against the surface with Simon on top of him. His kisses were getting more deeper now. He rubbed Simon's inner thigh while tonguing his earlobe. He pushed Simon up when he saw the tears form.

"I miss Roger," Simon sniffled.

"Why so soon?" Jack asked.

"Because he always gave me baths, like what you're doing now."

"What about it?" he asked.

"It was always special," Simon replied. "Since you're here, I want you to make this special too."

"Okay. But how? I've never done this before."

Simon gave him a weak smile. "I'll teach you. Just cooperate with me."

Alright," Jack smirked.

Simon sat up and turned the shower off. He came back down and grabbed his bottle of citrus-scented body wash. He poured a handful on Jack's chest. He put it aside and slowly rubbed his chest, normally at first.

"How does it feel?" he asked.

"So good," Jack said. "I like it."

Now it was time for square two. Simon let his hands travel more lower than before, sending nerve impulses up to Jack's brain. They were tickling his thighs, crawled their way down his legs and massaged his feet. At this point, he placed one of his toes in his mouth. He sucked it very gently before reaching for his belly. By the time he finished his little game, he stuck his index finger in Jack's belly button and twirled it.

Jack gasped at the feeling of it being there. No one has ever gotten into it before.

"What do you think of it now?" Simon asked seductively.

"Mmm... Go on baby," Jack moaned.

At this point Simon slid himself against Jack, causing him to moan again. He placed a soft kiss on his lips before leaning against his body. He rubbed his left hand on his chest before poking his nipple.

"Simon, please stop."

"Why?"

"Just don't do that, okay?"

"Sorry hun'." His hand travelled back down again, making its way to Jack's hardening dick. He took his time stroking it before leaning back. Jack whimpered.

"What are you doing?" Simon placed his index finger on his lips.

"Don't say nothing." He grinded against him very slowly, like there was no tomorrow. Their bodies moved in unison, leaving them in a world of their own.

Simon leaned in and nibbled his earlobe. He caught Jack in a tight squeeze. He nuzzled his neck while Jack's voice grew louder although his mouth was shut.

Jack was becoming impatient. He wanted to come very soon. He grabbed Simon's butt and pinched it hard, causing him to yelp.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked in his ear.

"I wanna take over," Jack moaned. "You're wasting my time."

"Relax." Simon slid down on Jack and kissed his dick. He blew on it softly and pressed the tip of his tongue against its head. He gradually licked it, sending it in his mouth and savoured it.

Jack was crying and screaming inside. He loved what he was feeling all over. It was only now he understood what Simon's baths were all about. He groaned loudly as Simon went faster and faster. By the time he came in Simon's mouth, he fell over as it washed over him.

Simon sat up and spat it out. He looked at Jack who was still glazed.

"So how was level three for you?" he asked earnestly.

"It was tantalizingly slow," Jack replied. "But I really enjoyed it. We should do this again."

Simon got up. "It's only a one time thing," he said. "Now come on, let me wash you up." Jack got up and turned the water on. The shower was beating on his back.

They spent the rest of the night, hugged up and kissing each other passionately.

x-x-x

The next day Simon went straight to Katie's house. She was a cousin of his, who worked two jobs each day to make ends meet. He had to tell Jack that he couldn't stay there the whole time. It wasn't because of Ralph's return though; he doesn't want to make it look evident to anyone else that they're seeing each other in secret. For the rest of the time, he stayed at Katie's house until he found a place of his own. This was bound to be a new beginning for him.


	6. Behind Closed Doors

(06) Behind Closed Doors

Simon now lives in a two-story house. He's happy living in a new neighbourhood with new people. There was no more Roger to lay another hand on him although it took place a few nights ago. It wasn't long when he got his driver's license and drove to work everyday with no problems (except for rush hour and traffic; everybody goes through that!).

Ralph was back in town. He didn't come back to work though. Simon found it pretty strange how he never showed up. Even so, Sam and Eric were also expecting him too. It turns out to be a mystery that he never came. So what was taking him so long?

"You know, I don't have to drive you around anymore," Sam began.

"I know," Simon replied. "I'm better off on my own anyways."

"Without Roger?" Sam asked with a hint of irony.

"Yea. So what about him?"

"Um...well...forget it! I'm off today." Before Simon could say anything more concerning his ex, Sam quickly changed the subject.

"I still don't understand why Ralph hasn't gotten here since he came back."

"Maybe he's very tired, I guess," Simon contemplated. "It's been hard for him to see his mother sick."

"At least she's better now," Eric joined in. "He has nothing more to worry about."

They nodded in response. Just as lunch break ended, Simon stopped Sam.

"Look, you mentioned Roger earlier. From the way it sounded, you looked pretty weird saying it too. Is anything up?"

Sam looked blankly at him. His mind got lost for a moment, remembering what took place a few hours after Simon was kicked out of Roger's life.

-Flashback-

Sam hopped in his car. His twin brother called out to him.

"Where are you going?"

"To the drive-in," Sam lied.

"The drive-in doesn't open this late," Eric said. Sam shook his head and backed up.

"Look, I'll be back later." With that, he sped off the driveway.

About an hour and a half later, he arrived at Roger's house. He went and knocked on his front door, only to be greeted by a gun in his hand.

"What brings you here?" Roger asked gruffly.

"I thought you'd need someone to talk to," Sam said. "Besides, it doesn't feel good being lonely. Does it?"

Roger slowly shook his head and let him through. "Why do you want to talk so much?"

"Because...well, I'm not here for that," he replied with a smirk.

"Then what is it?" Roger asked as he sat down on his couch. Sam made his approach and sat next to him.

"It's about time you get over him," he said, stroking his leg, "the fun way..."

"W-what do you mean by that?" Roger asked as his voice shook. He didn't want it, but it felt good.

Sam's hands crawled into his jeans. "I could suck Simon out of you," he said seductively. "That way, the thought of him wouldn't bother you so much." He fondled Roger's dick with one hand while unzipping his jeans with the other. "What do you think?"

"Um..."

As he pulled his jeans off, he smiled evilly at the sight of his erection.

"Perfect."

-end of flashback-

"Look," he said at the realization of standing in the same place. "There's nothing to worry about, okay?" He shoved his way out of Simon's grasp, walking back inside.

Suspicion dawned on Simon. How could Sam be going crazy like this in the first place, just to deny it in the end? It will only take a long while before he found out.

x-x-x

Meanwhile, Roger couldn't get out of bed. He never had a chance to go work. He was thrashing and twisting as the repeated images of a certain event refused to leave him alone.

_"S-Sam, what are y-you thinking?" Roger's mind went foggy as Sam bit his erection._

_"OW!"_

_"Ha ha! I knew you'd like it."_

_Roger was speechless._

_"Now, let me cheer you up till I'm done, okay?" He pulled off his jeans and sucked the life out of his friend. He got up and pulled handcuffs out of his pocket. Roger's eyes widened._

_"What the fu-"_

_"No need. Now put your hands behind your back," Sam interrupted._

_"But-"_

_"NOW!"_

_Roger quickly reached for his gun when Sam caught it and threw it out of his reach. His eyes were filled with terror as he looked in Sam's devilish ones._

_Sam put the handcuffs on. "Now you're my slave," he said. "Just for the fun of it."_

_Roger's lips twitched. He didn't understand why this was happening to him. Then the shocking words came out of Sam's mouth._

_"Welcome back to the island..."_

He woke up in a sweat. The phone was ringing and he felt dizzy. As he reached for it he made a sad mistake.

He accidentally pulled the trigger.

x-x-x

Ralph was busy taking care of business. He cleaned up the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, the garage, the basement...and the list goes on.

The funny thing is that everywhere is already neat and tidy. So why stress over it all? He refused to give himself a break unless a migraine had hit him. He ignored Jack half of the time; since he returned they barely spoke in the same house. A hug or kiss was all he ever got. Nothing more.

At night, they didn't cuddle up although they're in the same bed. Their backs were on each other. A simple "good night" was all there is to it, but there was no "I love you". Ralph sensed it all along.

Basically the fog in his vision was starting to fade. Everything was becoming crystal clear.

_'Does he even love me?'_ Ralph thought. _'It seems as though nothing is gonna do any good. He's always ignoring me and refuses to help.'_

He paced in the kitchen, gathering his thoughts when he heard a click in the door. Startled, he spun around.

"Jack?"

No answer. Footsteps were moving faster and deeper into the house. This only caused fear and panic for Ralph. He quickly ran for his bedroom when he tripped over a battery, fell over and rolled down the staircase. He landed flat on his face when he felt a foot press on his thigh.

Despite the pain, he looked up at Jack who was munching his bag of Sun chips.

"Hey! That's mine."

"Okay." Jack kept on eating his chips while his foot was still there.

"I'm serious!" Ralph went on. "Don't you have any manners? It's getting ridiculous how we have nothing to talk about." Jack just stood there, looking at him.

"Don't you get it?"

Jack sighed heavily and poured the bag of chips all over Ralph's face. He walked up to his room when Ralph shoved his way through and blocked the entrance.

"You never learn," he said. "That's extremely sad. I mean, honestly, I miss you even more inside here with you compared to when I was at Mom's."

"So what?" Jack retorted. "I couldn't care less." He tried to make his way through but Ralph kept blocking him.

"I need to know what's really going on," Ralph said, "because I cannot read your mind."

Jack pushed him aside and sat on the bed. He stared at Ralph the whole time, saying nothing as time slowly ticked by. Ralph managed to calm himself down before sitting next to him.

"Our relationship is at stake," he said finally. "Talk to me."

Jack looked at him. In a split second he pushed Ralph back on the bed, quickly sitting on his waist and holding his shoulders down.

"You really miss me that bad?" he asked viciously. "What in the freakin world do you want from me?"

"Your respect Jack," Ralph replied bluntly. "That's all I ask for."

"Okay." He unzipped his pants and grinded hard against him.

"That's not...what I meant," Ralph said, trying to hold the moans back.

Jack looked at him disappointingly and sat up. "Then what kind of respect are you looking for?"

"There's only one kind, Jack," Ralph said rudely with a hint of sarcasm. "Get a clue." Before he could get up, Jack held him down on all fours and grabbed his jeans. He tore them off in an instant and got up, pulling his own pants down. He quickly tossed them aside and pulled off his shirt. Ralph looked up in horror.

"What are you doing?"

Jack made no response. He continued with his devious act. Without warning, he leaned back and pulled Ralph's arms while locking his feet to prevent kicking. Ralph hissed in pain. He didn't like what he was getting. In a few minutes Jack leaned in and brought Ralph's hands back against the bed. His mouth touched his ear.

"You scared?" he whispered.

"Stop. Just let me go."

"Request refused." He slid himself off before twisting his wrists and punching his abdomen. He slapped him hard across the face, leaving a cut on the right cheek. He gave his slave no time to nurse it. Instead, he slowly rubbed his lower back in his shirt before piercing it with his nails.

"Ow...Jack stop it. You're hurting me. I can't stand it."

A smirk crawled on his lips. He pushed them a little deeper, causing the other to emit a cry. He didn't care how much pain he was putting him through. Every second of it was amusing and entertaining.

_'This is crazy!'_ Ralph thought. _'Why is he doing this to me?'_ Tears streamed down his cheeks. He really hated this.

"Is it something I said?" he asked.

"No. Now if you don't shut up I'm gonna hurt you a little more."

"But you're not supposed to hurt me," Ralph sniffled. "Why are you doing this?"

"Did I not tell you to shut up?"

Jack grabbed his left leg and twisted it, causing Ralph to scream to the top of his lungs. As soon as it was limp enough, he let it drop and poked his index finger in his navel. Ralph's eyes widened. He looked at Jack pleadingly, silently begging him to stop. Jack slowly shook his head as he pushed it deeper. The pain was excruciatingly intense. This was making him more scared than ever. Jack was no longer his lover; he was now his torturer. His blue eyes were now icy and devilish. They showed no mercy. To make matters worse, they pierced his heart like several spears. Spears that were used to kill pigs on that damned island. Spears that almost killed Simon (had Roger not saved him). Spears that eventually became the source of survival and defense. They were always a threat to those who didn't adapt to the primal lifestyle.

That was ten years ago. Presently, memories of the island wouldn't leave him alone. He wasn't aware when his nipples were being bitten. He hissed in pain and tried to push Jack off, but unfortunately he couldn't fight back as a result of his broken wrists. He was being dominated for his own doom.

"I hope you know who's in charge here," Jack said menacingly. He cupped the others face before leaning in to kiss him. Ralph refused to return any favours. Because of that, he got punched in the face. Very hard.

"Jack!" he cried. "Stop this nonsense! Please stop hurting me!" He sobbed harder now, finding it hard to believe that Jack would give him so much pain.

Jack sighed heavily. He glared at him and slid up to his chest, placing his heavy weight on poor Ralph. Ralph screamed while Jack slapped and shouted at him.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?" He grabbed Ralph by the hair in order to get a fixed gaze on his eyes.

"Uh oh," Jack cooed. "Did I hit my baby so hard?" He yanked his head and spoke with a deadly tone. "Maybe I'll have to shut you up myself since you can't."

"Don't..." Ralph begged. "Please don't do it." Jack pushed him back on the bed, barely hitting the bedpost. "You're gonna regret this," he went on. Jack ignored him as he spread his legs apart, leaned in and licked the tip of his dick. Ralph cried and moaned at the same time. He didn't realize his boxers were ripped off. Jack consumed the rest of his manhood before pulling away. Ralph whimpered. He wanted more so badly, but Jack had something else in mind.

He grabbed Ralph's dick and stroked it slowly at first.

"Mmm..." Ralph moaned. "Give me more."

He stroked harder and faster beyond his reach. His moans filled up the entire room, allowing Jack to smile.

_'He'll cum in no time,'_ he thought. _'Then I'll hurt him even more.'_ As soon as Ralph came, Jack got up and walked over to him (on the bed). He stomped on his chest several times, bringing him back to tears. His left foot now rested on his neck. "Is this too much for you to handle?" he asked tantalizingly.

Ralph made no response. He didn't like the feeling of being broken.

"Answer me!" Jack demanded.

For real, Ralph was half-dead. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was taken back by Jack's icy glare. A kick in the face was the next thing he got. It was followed by a stomp on his knee, and his abdomen. Jack stood on his ribs before Ralph could keep his mouth shut. It was very painful. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Deep down, this was too much to bear. He wanted to die.

As though he read his mind, Jack squatted down and set his left leg on his chest. "I'm gonna do exactly that," he said. His lips locked with the other who refused to give in. Jack pulled away and angrily slapped his face. Ralph had refused to take tongue from him. Now he's gonna pay.

"If I cannot kiss you then I might as well kill you." He sat on Ralph's face and pushed himself back and forth. He grinded hard against him, ignoring his cries and moans. He no longer cared what happens next.

Ralph's hands grabbed Jack's thighs, piercing his nails into his skin. They begged him to stop. It was more than frightening to know that there's only one chance to live. To his surprise, Jack punched his chest very hard that it broke his ribcage. He could no longer breathe. His hands were losing their grip. They grew weaker as they slowly fell on the sheets. He moaned one last time before giving up.

Jack got up to give him some air. He pushed his legs back while entering him. A piercing cry came as a result of being rough.

"You hate that, do you?" He pushed harder inside of him as Ralph screamed "Rape". Jack looked out the window, sensing neighbours and passer-by's. This angered him even more. People had a higher tendency to hear someone screaming "rape" rather than "help" when windows are closed. He grabbed a pillow and held it over Ralph's face.

"You like this better, huh? You like it when I smother you to death?"

"Snap out of it Jack!" Ralph was furious. Jack pushed the pillow on his face, causing his arms to fly everywhere. He thrusted harder each minute, causing Ralph to bleed. At the same time he pushed the pillow harder on his face, literally cutting his air supply.

Then everything went white...


	7. Numb Bitterness

(07) Numb Bitterness

Simon stepped in the door when his phone started ringing. He dropped his things and ran to the other side of the hall to pick it up. To his surprise it was Jack.

"Hey baby," he greeted.

"Hey... it's a surprise you called. How'd you get my number?"

"I guess it's the same. You never changed it."

Simon smacked his head upon realizing it. "My bad. Say, I haven't seen Ralph for a while. Y'know, since he got back."

At first Jack made no response. The mention of his name made him shudder. He slightly tugged his collar and tried to keep his composure.

"Jack," Simon called, "you still there?"

"Y-yea," Jack stuttered. "I feel a little numb right now."

"Numb... why is that? Tired from work or something?"

"Yea, pretty much."

In the back of Simon's mind, he had a bad feeling that something was wrong. He decided to bring it up.

"I don't understand. There's too much secrets here and there. And from the looks of it, you're hiding something."

"Whoa! Slow down. Since when would I?"

"Since just now," Simon contemplated. "Where's Ralph?"

"He's sick," Jack replied.

"Oh god... I should come over right now!"

"No Simon... he's in the hospital."

He was never sorry for lying.

The receiver shook in his hands. Before he could make another reply, he received a beep tone indicating another call.

"Um, Jack could you hold? I'm getting someone on the other line."

"Sure."

Simon pressed the button and a lady's sigh flowed through his left ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Houghey. I'm sorry to say you have a friend in the hospital right now."

"Who is it? Ralph Miller?"

"No. He goes by the name of Roger Jeffers. You might want to come and visit sometime, but... I have real bad news."

As she spoke on, Simon's world came to a stand still. His first love is in the hospital. Chances are he must be in a coma. Maybe he drank several beer bottles the night he was kicked out of his life... for good. Maybe he got shot by a criminal. Maybe he attempted suicide. All these conclusions ran through his mind as he hoped Roger will be alright.

On the other hand, he felt guilty. He cheated in the first place. He caused them to split up. He never reconsidered what it would be like if they ever fell apart, and unfortunately they did.

"How is he doing right now?" he asked the doctor.

"He's in critical condition," she explained. "He has a gun wound in his left shoulder, a few bruises on his stomach, and evidence of abuse on both his wrists, as well as swollen lips."

Simon covered his mouth. Someone horrible attacked him up to the point where his body could shut down... but who did it?

"Is he ever gonna get better in two weeks? Or three? Please tell me he'll be okay..."

Tears were streaming down his cheeks right now. All he ever wanted was for Roger to survive.

"That I'm not sure of. Based on the records I have, I doubt he'd get any better soon."

"Well, that's all I have so far," she enclosed. "Police and investigators are currently tracking down the fugitive responsible for this. I'll keep you updated on his progress."

"Thanks doc."

"No problem."

With that, Simon hung up the phone not realizing Jack was still on the other line. He crouched down and sobbed uncontrollably. Everything was falling apart even more. 'I need some comfort,' he said inwardly. He managed to get up and go to his bedroom. He sat there for a good thirty minutes, staring into space as his mind wandered about over Roger. He cried himself to sleep.

x-x-x

Jack, on the other hand, hung up his phone and went up to his bedroom. Ralph was still knocked out cold on the bed. His arms and legs were sprawled out and his face was pale. To his surprise, he was still breathing and regaining his colour.

'I guess we'll have to change that,' he thought.

Even though Ralph was slightly conscious, Jack went in his closet and pulled out a few strands of rope. He climbed on the bed and grabbed his arms, tying his hands to the bedpost. By the time he finished, he nursed his body to hide every piece of evidence. Ralph winced and hissed in pain. He wanted to get out somehow, but it seemed as though Jack read his mind. By the time he finished, he got up and got dressed, picked up his keys and walked out the door.

The ropes still binded him.

Ralph heard it all. He heard when the front door downstairs opened and closed, locked at that. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, making a mental plan on how to escape. At the same time, he tried so hard to figure out where he went. Normally he's not the type to work evening shifts. Neither does he drive around the place for beer like other men would. So where could he possibly go without saying goodbye? And why was he acting this way towards him?

There was only one way to find out.

Despite the bandages to the many wounds Jack left him with, he managed to sit up. He used his fingers on his right hand to untie the knots that had him stuck. For one, he made a mental note on the exact knot Jack tied. It's a good thing his father was in the Navy; he has been taught everything about knot tying. Once it was free, he made no hesitation to quickly untie his left hand, get on his feet and get dressed. He was in shock when he saw the scars on his cheeks and jaw line as he stared in the mirror.

'That bastard,' he cussed inwardly. 'I still can't believe I'm alive. In fact, he should be lucky I'm about to report him.'

He grabbed the rail and took his time to walk down the stairs since his feet were not in good shape. He picked up the phone and called the Levington's house.

'I can't believe I'm on the island again,' he thought. 'I thought he'd have me killed like last time.'

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me," Ralph said hoarsely. "Listen, do you know if Jack is the type to sneak around?"

"I guess so," Eric replied. "Why'd you ask?"

"Because I can recall hearing him call someone 'baby' on the other line."

"That 'baby' must be Simon."

"Damn..."

"But there's something you got to know."

"I'm listening."

"Simon has been going through a lot of stress lately. He's become vulnerable to Jack's manipulation."

"You've got to be kidding me," Ralph stated. "I thought he was with Roger."

"Well, he's gotten hurt too. Jack forced him to break up with Roger or else he'll get killed. Plus, when you were with your mother he'd sneak around a lot."

Ralph slowly nodded his head. "I had a bad feeling something was happening all along." He stared at his front door. "Simon needs our help."

"Mmhm. Say, why didn't you make it in to work today?"

"Truth is, I felt tired. But when Jack made it in, he literally put me through torture."

"Pain and pleasure?"

"No Eric, not like that," Ralph replied. "I felt as though we were on the island again. He had me. In fact, can I come over to your place and spend the night?"

"Sure. Always feel free to as long as you want."

"Okay good. I'll catch you later."

"Alright. Oh wait!"

"Yea?"

"Can I pick you up on St. Lois Avenue?"

"Yea sure. Sounds good because I'm afraid Jack will do the unthinkable again. I might not survive the next time he does it."

"That means you gotta tell the police," Eric said. "He should be put behind bars for attacking people."

"Which is what I'm planning to do," Ralph replied matter-of-factly.

"Then get to it. We'll meet you around the corner."

"Okay cool. Thanks."

"No problem."

With that said, Ralph got in his sneakers and went out the door. He felt more safe outside his own home.

'At least I got the answer to my questions,' he thought as he walked around the block. 'Now it's time to make changes; teach Jack a lesson and get Simon out of this mess. I know he never meant for this to happen but damn! I wonder where Roger is in all this.'

He stood in front of the bus stop when Sam and Eric showed up. Just when he stepped in the car he blacked out.

x-x-x

The twins rushed to the hospital. They made no hesitation to take him in the ER (Emergency Room) where the experts could take over from there.

While they stood in the waiting room, Sam paced around while Eric bit his nails.

"I thought Ralph would do that," Sam told him.

"Do what?" Eric asked.

"Bite his nails," the former replied.

"Oh." Eric stared at the door, wondering what was happening inside. "I feel nervous," he said. "What if something bad happens from now?"

"I don't know." He looked down on the floor. "Um, Eric?"

"Yea."

"I got loads of cash after work today."

"Because it's pay day," Eric stated. "Duh!"

"No. Not that."

Eric looked at his brother. "Then what?"

"Jack blackmailed me to attack Roger last night. He'd give me loads of cash."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Eric was now on his feet and stood in front of Sam. "We both know Simon's in trouble."

"Simon's the one who cheated," Sam said.

"Jack forced him to do it," Eric stated.

"He did?"

"Yes!" Eric snapped. "That's why Simon was afraid to speak up that morning. He hid it from Roger because he feared for his life."

"And if he told?"

"Jack would've killed him."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Then why is Simon with him?"

"We'll ask him that question tomorrow."

"Deal."

Just then Eric smacked Sam upside the head.

"What was that for?" he asked, holding his chin.

"You could've gotten yourself in jail. However, that can be avoided."

"How?"

"When Ralph gets better you'll see."

For the rest of the afternoon they left it at that. It'll take a long while before Ralph got better. They sat down and waited wearily as time slowly ticked by.

x-x-x

Simon jolted up from his tearful slumber as he heard the doorbell ring. The sun was setting, and the voice of temptation spoke in his ear like a serial monkey that knew exactly what he was doing. He got up and clumsily went his way to the door.

Jack stood there with his arms crossed. He stared at him without saying a single word. His hair flew in the wind's direction as Simon opened his mouth.

"Sorry I forgot about you," he began. "It's just..."

"Just what?" Jack asked.

"Roger's in the hospital," he said, trying to hold back the tears.

"But he's the one that hurt you," he replied. "He hit you, tossed you out in the rain, kicked you out of his life..."

"I miss him. I really do." He stared down at the floor. "What if he doesn't make it?"

Jack held him by the shoulders. "Relax. He is gonna make it. Nothing will go wrong after that."

"But Jack, all this started since..."

Simon couldn't speak any longer. His lips were locked by Jack's own. It was unexpected since it felt heated like burning fire. Jack stepped in further, kicked the door shut and locked it before leading him on. They fell on the couch in the living room when Simon managed to get up. Something was about to happen. It felt so wrong. How did Jack know where his house is?

"Please stop."

Jack sat up and looked at the smaller man beneath him. "Simon, why do you want Roger so much?"

'He was my first love,' his mind said.

"I don't want him in that kind of way. I just can't handle the fact that he's in the hospital."

Jack sat up and thought silently to himself. 'I guess I can't have him tonight. Unless...'

"Did you eat?" he asked.

"No. In fact, I'm not hungry."

"Tell me, what do you really want?"

"I want..."

His voice trailed off. Jack was rubbing his inner thigh. His touch was like an electrical power surge racing through his body. He shook in fear as his visitor slowly pushed him back and towered over him. He really didn't want it at all. At least not tonight. Simon felt somewhat violated. He'll never understand how Jack knew where he lived. He never told him or gave him any hints about it. Every time he mentioned Roger he'd be cut off with a kiss. It seemed pretty strange how his body wanted it in his distress.

"Give it up, Simon," Jack whispered in his ear. "You don't have to feel this way forever."

"But-"

Another kiss purged him. This time it burned even more. He could feel the fire burn him inside. Soon he'll be consumed by Jack, whose kisses have gotten more intense. His tasty lips were no match for his vulnerable ones. They liked what they were getting, not him.

"Jack...let me go."

"I can't," he said between kisses. "You need to be held." He continued his way down his neck, found his g-spot and sucked it very hard. Even though it felt good, it hurt a little. Simon started making little whimpers and mew sounds.

"Stop," he squeaked.

Jack unbuttoned his shirt while trailing his wet kisses down his chest. It eventually got to the point where Simon felt his zipper go down. He stopped his hands in their tracks.

"I'm serious! I don't want to do this."

"But all you could think about is Roger. Besides, he can't do it like me."

"Why'd you have to be so selfish?" Simon asked apprehensively.

"I'm not selfish," Jack drawled. "I want you to myself." His lips continued to travel their way down as Simon shook underneath him. His breathing grew rapid as his dick got hard. He shut his eyes tight and tried to forget what was happening. He must be dreaming. Jack was just a fantasy.

Roger meant more than the world to him.

Little did he realize their clothes were divested. Time seemed to speed up ahead of his mind. He begged Jack to stop and repeatedly tried to push him off, but Jack never fell off. He stuck both his fingers inside of him, not considering whether or not he liked it. He knew for a fact Simon didn't want this, but he couldn't help it. He needed to be a little insane for awhile, and Simon was the source for that. When he saw the tears in his eyes, he pulled them out and slid his way into him.

At this point Simon sobbed uncontrollably. He couldn't stand it. He sniffled and tried to push Jack out.

"I'll make it four," he said. "I promise."

"But it hurts... Jack I can't do this tonight. Not now..."

"Forget everything."

"But..." He felt Jack enter him. It felt rather painful than good. He held his breath and let the tears fall. The pain was excruciating and he felt his head spin. Every thrust was making his head pound.

"Jack, I really want you to stop."

"Mmm," Jack moaned.

"You're hurting me," he whined.

"Ohh yess..."

"Stop it!" Simon pleaded. "Stop!"

"Oh fuck...baby...ah...mmmmm..."

On the real, Jack did not seem to care. It dawned on him that Roger was the only thing he'll think about, especially after blackmailing Sam to attack Roger when he was alone. Even though he didn't want him killed just yet, he was going to make his plans work step by step. His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of Simon screeching.

"STOP!"

"What's your problem?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"You're not listening to me," he cried. "I thought you loved me."

"But I'm not finished yet," he said. "I need to cum inside you."

Simon's eyes slitted. "Don't."

Jack gave him a cold look. "Are you playing games with me?"

"I want you to leave," he said. "Just stop and leave."

"Why? Don't you realize it? I wanna be yours."

"You can't," he spoke. "You're with Ralph. Putting me in the middle of this isn't gonna help."

Jack tilted his head to the side. "Why not?"

"Because I don't like this. It's not like me." His arms were strong enough to push Jack away, but retaliation took force as Jack thrusted again. He forgot he was still there.

"But I don't...aww...want...ohh... Ralph anymore," he groaned. "I want you." His speed increased. "Let me fuck you Simon..."

Jack gave him a rough kiss by force. His tongue invaded his mouth as it slithered towards his throat. Simon moaned and gagged under him. He tried to push him out to no avail. Jack had complete power over him. He moaned in his mouth twenty more times before releasing inside of him.

Simon cried in his shoulder. He forced himself to forget about what took place. No one will know anyway.

A few minutes later Jack got up, pulled Simon and dragged him upstairs. He dropped him on the bed in the guestroom and crawled on top of him. His mate woke up as he rubbed his cheeks. It was followed by a soft kiss on the lips that eventually became a battle royale for their tongues. His hands travelled up his back as Simon gave in. They went down to his waist as he grinded against him.

"Oh..." was his reply. He wrapped his arms around Jack, not wanting him to leave. His eyes were now locked with the latter's; there's love present in them. They said sorry, and they were willing to make it right. "Make me feel good," he said softly.

Jack opened his legs. He slowly entered him and took his time compared to before. He moaned as Simon rubbed his chest, played with his nipples and occasionally licked them.

"You feel so good," he complimented.

Jack smiled at him. He drew him closer as he held him tight and licked his lips. Simon moaned in response. He scratched his back and stuck out his tongue. Jack liked what he saw. He lashed the tip of his tongue on Simon's. His left hand travelled down to his groin area, now playing with his dick as well. He began stroking it with a tightened grip, causing his moans to flood the room. Their moans of pleasure and pain seemed to last forever as they kept their eyes on each other. Then something went terribly wrong.

As Jack brought Simon to his release, the wrong name came out of his mouth.

"Roger..."

Jack stopped abruptly. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He sat up and looked down on Simon who looked at him with glazed eyes.

"Simon."

His mate whimpered under him. "Cum inside of me!" he shouted.

Jack just sat there. He let a tear flow down his cheek. It landed on his hand. Simon snapped out of his trance. He reached for Jack's hair but he pulled away.

"Jack...what's wrong?"

He sniffled, trying to hold the tears back. "It's you," he said at last.

"Why? We were almost there."

"That's not it," he said.

"Then what is it?"

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"You know I do," Simon said sincerely. "Why'd you ask?"

"You did not say my name," he replied brokenly.

Simon sat up and pulled him close. Then it hit him. Roger never left his mind all day. The shocking news of him in the hospital bothered his subconscious that it caused him to scream out his name at the last moment.

"Jack I'm sorry," he said. "It's just...I think we moved a little too fast."

Jack pulled away from him. He got up and went towards the door.

"Jack I didn't mean to," Simon explained. " Please come back!"

Jack took one last look at him. His cheeks were stained with tears. He turned away and left from view.

Simon got up and rushed downstairs to the living room. He saw Jack pull up his pants and ran into him.

"It's not what you think," he said. "Please don't leave me. Not like what Roger did."

Jack stared at him. "Then who is it gonna be?"

"I need some time to think, that's all there is to it."

He took him by the hand and led him back to the guestroom. He kissed, licked and sucked him in all the good places out of desperation. Jack pushed him away.

"I must go."

"But it's getting late," Simon said. "Stay here."

"No! I can't. You need some space."

"But-"

"Just save it!"

Simon felt time freeze. He didn't mean to irritate Jack in the first place. He watched as he walked out. He heard when the door shut. He sunk to the floor and cried his heart out.

Little did he know someone a few miles away heard him.

Heavenly Father, please spare him. I know we both messed up but I forgive him. Please don't take him away from me. Please don't...


	8. When Deception Takes Its Toll

(08) When Deception Takes Its Toll

That night Simon had a restless night in bed. He couldn't sleep. Every time he read a book, watched television or wrote a random poem of the sort, he'd fall tired for a few seconds. No other strategy seemed to work. In the end, he sat up in the darkness without turning his lamp on.

'Why did all this have to happen?' he thought. 'First I lost Roger, now I lost Jack. I can't keep up with this any longer!'

He stared at the wall when his phone started to ring at four o'clock in the morning! It startled him at first, but he gained the courage to pick it up. A familiar, baritone voice greeted him on the line.

"How are you hun'?" Roger asked.

"R-Roger? Oh thank goodness! You're alive!"

"Yes I am. Listen, I won't be long but there's something I gotta tell you."

"What is it?" Simon asked.

"I know I can't take back what I did to you a few nights ago..."

"No Roger, it's okay. I already forgive you. It's just..."

He broke down at once.

"I'll still be there for you as a friend," Roger assured him. "You'll be fine. Just know that I still care."

Simon managed to speak between his sobs. "But Roger... I miss you! I'm the one who cheated! I'm the one that lied! I'm the one that was afraid to get killed!"

"Whoa! Slow down. Who tried to kill you?"

"Jack."

"Is that why you kept it a secret?"

"Yes," he sniffled.

"It's okay Simon," he replied. "By the time I get better I'll have his dead ass..."

"No Roger please don't! I don't want you to be put behind bars!"

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "I have the plan well thought out."

"What plan? Are you sure you're doing the right thing?"

"Of course I do," he said. "Besides, I'm in this hospital because Sam attacked me."

"What?"

"There's no need to panic."

"I don't understand. Why is Jack hurting us like this? He destroyed our relationship, broke ties and threatened me."

"You mean us," Roger said matter-of-factly. "He's threatened me indirectly. As for you, he gave you a horrid drug effect."

"I'm obsessed with him. I really don't know how to stop."

"That's the drug effect, Simon. You're addicted to him."

Simon leaned back against his pillow. He thought about Roger's analogy. Maybe he's right. He's been addicted to him since the night he was raped.

"I don't know what else to do," he said. "I really need you Roger."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I'm still here."

Simon smiled. That's all he needed to hear.

"Well, as you can see I'm tired."

"I know. I gotta go."

"Oh Roger wait!"

"What's up?"

"I'm gonna visit you after work tomorrow," he replied.

"You wouldn't wanna see me like this," Roger told him. "Not after what Sam did..."

"It can't be that bad. They must've bandaged you and everything."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but it's worse than that."

Simon felt his heart freeze. Since when would Sam do such a thing?

"Tell me about this plan," Simon said.

"Tomorrow."

With that said, they hung up. Simon snuggled in his sheets and fell asleep.

x-x-x

Meanwhile, Sam and Eric waited impatiently in the waiting room. Time ticked very slowly as the fear built up in them.

"I hate this clock," Sam said. "What comes to your mind when you look at it?"

"Suspense, scare and shiver."

"What does shiver have to do with it?" he asked his twin.

"It's just that simple," Eric replied. "There's no way I could handle this any longer. Ralph is knocked out cold."

"He'll come back," Sam said. "Ain't no need to worry."

"But remember when he never made it in to work?" Eric asked.

Sam nodded.

"It must've been Jack," he said. "I swear he's the one responsible."

"I wonder if Roger's gonna forgive me," Sam said worriedly.

"He won't. When it comes to him there's no such thing as forgiveness. Just revenge."

"Shit! What have I gotten myself into?"

"You've become Jack's new puppet," Eric said matter-of-factly. "That's what."

"Then shoot me already," he said.

"C'mon bro? Who said I was on Roger's side?"

"No one. But Jack said he'd stab me in my sleep."

"As if," Eric spat. "He doesn't know where we live."

"Yes he does," Sam said. "He uses this strange search engine to locate people."

Eric's eyes widened. "You serious?"

"Yes I am," he said. "Last time I spoke to Ralph he said Jack wasn't home. The machine would pick up."

"Last time Roger called me he'd say Simon wouldn't pick up."

At this point their eyes met.

"Do you know what this means?"

"Yea..."

"We should get Simon out of this crap he's in, starting tomorrow."

"And we should kill Jack," Sam muttered.

"Reality check. That'll put _you_ behind bars."

"Then what else would work?"

"Wait for Ralph to get better and have him talk to Roger," Eric said. "It'll continue from there."

"Okay then. It's settled."

"Not yet Sam," Eric told him. "These things take time."

Sam growled. He really wanted to get rid of Jack very badly. At the same time, Roger was still alive. He hopes that Roger forgave him. Perhaps he wouldn't get killed at first sight. That would be his worst nightmare.

Just then a doctor walked out with a pen and clipboard. He was tapping it when he caught the twins in sight.

"You must be friends of Ralph," he began.

They both nodded.

He scribbled a few more notes before continuing to speak.

"Ralph is in critical condition," he said. "It may take several hours for him to recuperate."

"Are you serious?" Eric asked.

"Yes. He has several bruises on his back, his waist, his face, his lips... it's unbelievable just by noting how fresh they are. I'm afraid to say that from the looks of it, is he coming from an abusive home?"

The twins looked at each other apprehensively. They have no idea what went wrong in his home.

Perhaps that's why he never made it to work.

_Jack._

"We don't know exactly," Sam began.

"We have no idea what goes on there," Eric spoke.

"All we know is that he's not alone," Sam said.

The doctor nodded his head. He looked around before explaining more about Ralph's injuries.

"Well, I hate to bring this up to you both, but he also has some internal injuries too. That could lead to a comatose or even death."

"Internal injuries?" Eric asked.

"No way..." Sam muttered.

"His windpipe is damaged, his ribs are broken and his lungs are punctured. Talk about a cut on air supply! Are you both positive that nothing went wrong in his home, such as an attacker breaking in or any such thing?"

"Sir, we really don't know," Sam said. "He looked his usual self. In fact, we didn't notice any such thing."

"Until he blacked out in our car," Eric filled in.

"But we still don't know..."

For the sake of letting Jack spare their lives, they knew what happened. Ralph had told them all along, shortly before falling unconscious on them.

The doctor was taking notes as they said this. He didn't have the slightest idea they knew.

"Many of his vital organs have failed. That's what led his system to shut down. Someone has attacked him in his own home and since you said he's not alone, could it be possible his partner did it?"

"Not that I know of," Eric said. "I really doubt it."

"His partner would be at work. There's no way he'd finish so early."

"Hmm... Something sounds real strange here."

"We have no idea what took place," Sam finalized. "That's the truth."

"Okay then. What do you know about Ralph's partner?"

"He's a blue-eyed redhead-"

"skinny and tall-"

"has a few freckles-"

"Um... I can't figure out what else rhymes. But anyways, he wouldn't lay a hand on him."

"He sounds like a suspicion to me. Has he hurt anyone else?"

"Yes..." a hoarse voice spoke from behind.

The twins turned around. There Roger stood in his bandages. His hair looked soft from its loss of rough texture. His grey eyes glinted in the lights as he stared at Ralph's doctor.

Sam felt time freeze as Roger took a step forward.

"Tell me, what do _you_ know about this man?" he asked Roger.

"His name is Jack Merridew. He's a murderer because he's hurt me and my ex."

"Your ex?"

"Yes. Jack attacked him one night. In fact, he really needs help at this point."

"Who?"

"Simon Houghey."

The doctor looked at the twins.

"You guys never knew this?"

They shook their heads. Before he could say anything more Roger spoke up.

"They won't say anything because he threatened them," he said. "He blackmailed that one to attack me." He pointed to Sam.

"And speaking of Ralph, I have no doubt in my mind that Jack attacked him."

"So you're saying that he did?"

"From the way he's been acting, yes."

The doctor took one last look at the twins before taking Roger by the hand.

"Come with me. I really need some more info on this man."

"My pleasure," Roger said nonchalantly as he walked by and gave Sam his death stare.

Sam felt his heart stop and fell when Eric caught him.

x-x-x

Jack went upstairs in his house to his room. To his shock, Ralph was nowhere in sight. He decided to go on a scavenger hunt.

He searched in the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room, the basement and the hallway. Since there were several hiding places, he figured his hostage was around.

'So... he thinks he can play dirty tricks on me and get away with it?'

His legs grew swift as he quickly scanned the entire house one last time.

He wasn't there.

Furious, he grabbed his keys as he headed out the door. Since there was no sign of Ralph to torture, he had yet another victim. One that was more vulnerable, submissive and ready to wash away his sanity.

He hopped in his car and sped off in a rush, nearly hitting a few neighbours while he's at it. He was utterly angry at the fact that Ralph wasn't home. Chances are he's at Simon's house, or maybe the twins. Presently he didn't care.

He was an hour and a half away from Simon's house. He kept on going through the red light, initiating several accidents amongst other drivers. All that mattered to him was getting to Simon's house, even if that made him a real maniac on the road. It got to the point where the sound of sirens were chasing after him and the lights flashed through the back of his head.

He still couldn't care less.

He kept on speeding despite the signs that said 'Max 30' or 'Max 15'. He drove above speed limit and was currently doing it at 100. The minute the sirens were heard again he pulled his P2K Silencer out of his pocket and shot the police cars behind him, targeting the windshields and tires. The five police cars collided with each other, fell off a bridge and sunk in the water beneath. Jack laughed hard as he saw this. There's no way anyone would ever find out about this. Nothing will stop him now.

By the time he finally made it to Simon's house, he looked at his bedroom window from his car. It seemed unusual that the lights were on. He stepped out and went through the front door.

Simon jolted up from his meditating. It was only then he remembered he didn't lock the door. Scared, he ran in his closet and hid with a knife in hand.

'What if it were a criminal?' he thought. 'That's horrid. So much worse for not having a phone in my hand to call the police.'

He stayed still and listened carefully to the sounds of footsteps. They never stopped moving. At least they could steal something valuable and leave.

Unfortunately they came upstairs. He thought it would've been better to jump out the window and drive to the police station. He didn't stop to consider that it could be a lover or friend. His instincts stayed with him for as long as time could. By the time he peeked through the tiny hole in his door, the hooded suspect was in his bedroom. He shook and held his chest. His heart was beating faster and faster that he perspired even more. He pulled his black hair back in a ponytail before looking back through the hole again. The hooded suspect looked at the closet door, but not directly at him.

Simon felt a little lucky at first, but then his pulse grew rapid as the hooded suspect went for the door. He shuddered as the door swung open.

"Simon?"

Jack pulled his hood down as Simon ran out with the knife in his hand. He threw it in the bathtub before running back in his room.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I need something," Jack replied.

"Like what?"

"I need something from you," he repeated.

"What kind of thing?"

"Something from you."

Simon grew suspicious. Jack's mere replies were telling him otherwise.

"Jack..." he breathed. "You're hiding something. I can tell."

"No I'm not."

His eyes were telling him a totally different story. Simon stepped back as Jack came closer.

"Jack, I don't want you in here anymore. Please, get out! You're not your usual self."

His back was now against the wall as Jack's nose touched his.

"There's nothing you could do to push me out," Jack taunted. "Now... there's something I want from you."

"But you're not telling me what it is," Simon said as he pushed him back. Jack retaliated and held him against the wall. His grip was very strong that Simon couldn't get himself out of it. "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked. "Where's Ralph?"

"Ralph's dead for all I care," he muttered viciously. "It's about time I get rid of you too since it's Roger you want and not me."

"Jack!" Simon struggled in his grip. "Please let me go! It's not what you think!"

Jack pulled his gun out of his pocket and held it against Simon's head.

"You sure you don't have anything for me?" he asked.

Simon felt scared. Jack was sounding more like a savage beast every minute. He had the eyes of a maniac that had no sanity left. They glinted with evil as the fear of the unknown darkened up his moments. He didn't want to get killed yet. All he wants to do is report him to police before dying. That's the only thing he'd wish for.

"I...want...you."

Jack smirked at first, but the opaque madness twisted his face as he grabbed Simon and threw him on the bed.

"Take your clothes off," he demanded.

"But-"

"NOW!"

Simon made no hesitations. He should be getting ready for work by now, but the fear of getting killed in the hands of his secret lover would be his worst nightmare yet. By the time he was completely nude, Jack climbed on top of him on the bed and licked his throbbing erection. Simon shook and shuddered as he did this. He held Jack's hair as he closed his eyes and let him have his way.

Jack pulled off his clothes and grabbed Simon's hand, making it touch his dick as well. He spread his legs apart and pushed himself close to him. It made him shiver as he heard a light moan come from Simon's mouth. He grinded against him and held his hands down on the mattress with force. He began to slam himself into him as Simon screamed in pain. Jack slapped him across the face and continued. His victim's legs were kicking at him when he pulled them farther apart.

"OW!" Simon screamed agonizingly. "Jack stop! Please stop!"

Jack pulled them more farther than before, causing Simon to feel even more hurt. He ignored his cries for mercy as he held his neck and shook him very hard.

Simon held his hands and tried to free himself from his attacker's grip. It was getting more harder as he felt his breath leave his body. His lungs hindered for air as he kicked at Jack in his face and abdomen, but no matter how hard he tried it didn't seem to work. Jack let him go and took no time entering him. Simon froze before he could scream for help. All that came out was a tiny yelp.

Jack increased his pace as he took his crown as dominator. He thrusted into his slave very hard that it caused excruciating pain. In no time, he saw blood come out from his entry. He smiled as he saw this. Simon felt lightheaded. He really wanted to escape, but didn't know how. He regretted being with him in the first place. He wished he could talk to Ralph. He wished he was still with Roger. He hated this mess he was in.

Now there was only one way out. It was the hardest thing he could think of, but chances are the world would do better without him. He opened his eyes and took one last look at Jack.

"Jack..."

He smiled as he heard his name. He felt his slave's hands grab his waist.

"I know you don't love me," he managed to say despite his sobs from the sharp pain he felt. "So...Can you do me a big favour?"

"What do you want?" Jack asked menacingly.

"Do it harder," he said weakly. "Very hard till I break."

Jack smiled at what he heard. He pushed into Simon deeper than before. Deep enough to break his spine and take his breath away. He came inside of him and fell on top of his victim.

Simon twitched and shook uncontrollably underneath him. His eyes were wide and glazed with no emotion. Jack sat up and held the gun against his chest. He waited impatiently for Simon to snap out of his daze. Finally, he tossed his gun aside and pulled out of him. He licked and sucked all the blood that was there. By the time he finished, he took his time to swallow it before kissing Simon's cold lips.

He quickly pulled away. He couldn't have killed him.

'Why are his lips so cold?' he asked.

Simon blinked a few times. He shook even more now that his blood was getting lost. He made no response to Jack's calls or anything else around him. He looked very disoriented and lost in a daze as he saw stars spin.

"Simon! SIMON! Wake up! Please wake up!"

A tear streamed down his cheek. He grabbed his sweater and applied pressure against him. He took another look at Simon who was becoming pale.

"What have I done?" he asked himself.

"You killed me," Simon said brokenly.

"No! You're not dead! Don't say it like that!"

Simon smiled at Jack's panic attack. He managed to sit up but his arms were weak.

"It's too late," he said. "I thought you loved me."

"I do."

"Then why did you do this?" he asked as the tears formed in his eyes. "You make me feel regrettable. I would've told Ralph, Roger or the police."

"But they're dead," Jack said sullenly. Simon shook his head.

"They're still alive," he said. "I know what Sam did, what you made Sam do."

Jack's eyes widened as he said this. How would he know?

"Simon, who told you?"

"I can't tell you," he said as he rested his left cheek on his pillow. "I'm about to go."

"No! Don't go! Give me a second chance!"

"It's too late, Jack," Simon said lowly as he felt his life fade. "What you do will forever stay with you..."

Jack held him tight and pulled him into a chaste kiss. It was the last thing he could ever do to gain Simon's forgiveness. Simon slipped his tongue in his mouth. He shivered uncontrollably as Jack pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry."

"I should be the one that's sorry," Simon told him. "Sorry for everything that's happened."

Just then the front door downstairs opened.

"Hey Simon! What's going on up there?"

That was Eric. Jack looked around worriedly for a place to hide. At the same time, he didn't want to let go of Simon.

He didn't know what to do.

"It's okay if you let me go," Simon whispered. "I'll be fine."

"I can't," Jack said. "There's no way I can bring myself to."

Just then Eric went upstairs. "Sam's dead," he spoke as he searched for Simon. "I really don't know what to do. Oh and Roger's doing better. As for Ralph, he's stuck in the hospital for a while. Don't know if he'll make it."

Jack took his gun and walked out the room, butt naked, and pointed his gun to Eric.

Eric shuddered in his place. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"So you did it all along," he said lowly. "You told on me."

"Please don't do it!" Eric begged. Jack grinned as he pulled the trigger. Simon crawled out of his room to see Eric get shot in front of him in his own house. He shook at the sight of it in his weak state. He couldn't die just yet.

"Jack," Simon spoke. "Do you realize what you just did?"

"It's time for me to kill Roger and Ralph," he said sullenly. He took no time to put his clothes back on and headed out the door.

Simon managed to stand up. He walked up to Eric and checked for a pulse. It was much worse than his own. He cried as his friend's lifeless form laid there in his own home. He held Eric and cradled him in his arms. The sight of it was unbelievable. He cried very loudly that his neighbours overheard it and came to intervene.


	9. Twists and Turns

(09) Twists and Turns

Three weeks later Ralph was out of the hospital. He was back in shape after all the physiotherapy he had to do. It was very stressful at first, but in the end it was worth it.

He sat in the backseat of Roger's car, listening to the music that blared in his ears. It was enough to distract him from hearing Roger's calls. He used it to forget everything that happened a while back, but Roger put the stereo on mute.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked frustratingly.

"You couldn't hear me, that's why. I've been asking you what Jack did to you last time."

Ralph shuddered at the mention of his name. It's obvious that no amendments can be made between them ever again. To top it off, he was still afraid of Roger due to his dark side. One glare was enough to take Sam to his grave. The power to push that boulder off at Castle Rock killed his wise friend Piggy a decade ago. He always had the will power to follow Jack's orders back then.

Nowadays, he didn't know what to expect.

"Ralph, what's wrong?" he asked.

Ralph snapped out of his daze. "Nothing. Nothing at all!"

Roger stuck a cigarette in his mouth without lighting it. He leaned back against his seat.

"Look, I already know Sam died after taking one look at him. I mean, he tried to kill me the night Simon left..."

"Simon left you?" Ralph asked.

"No. I kicked him out shortly after discovering his secret love affair with Jack, mind you."

"Why did you? Simon wouldn't be alive now if he ever told you."

"Yea, but if he told me I would've done everything in my power to keep him safe. What I don't understand is, why'd Sam come over that same night and attack me the way he did?"

"Jack blackmailed him," Ralph stated. "I know because Eric left a note at my bedside with all the details. When I woke up I read it, I got the news that he died too. So sad to know his last moments arrived."

"Wow! What a coincidence. He died two hours after Sam."

"If only they were still here," Ralph said. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. Although they cannot compare to Piggy, the two of them were his good friends too. They went through therapy together, graduated from the same high school, and travelled halfway around the globe. They helped him settle down when he moved in with them, shortly before getting a job and saving up his money. In the next year he got his own house, had a reconciliation with Jack, and life went on normally from there.

"They died in their lies," Roger said. "Or at least one of them. I still don't know how Eric got around. I mean, he had just lost his brother and wanted a shoulder to lean on."

"I heard he went to Simon's house, only to get shot by Jack. Katie told me over the phone."

"Damn..."

"I almost had another blackout, Roger," he went on. "Jack is a real menace these days. Giving me nightmares every second."

"Which is why I'm gonna kill him," Roger said lowly with confidence. "Since he tried to kill us, and he took Simon away from me, it's about time he gets what's coming to him."

"It's not fair! I didn't get to be at their funeral," Ralph said, sobbing.

Roger was still focused on the road, but at the same time he listened attentively to Ralph's complaints. It was starting to get him annoyed that he decided to snap him out of it.

"You're starting to sound like a five year-old," he commented.

"I am? Geez, I'm sorry. I must've been getting ecstatic over this damned issue."

"Don't worry about it. They're in a better place now. Besides, Simon was there." He paused and sighed heavily before speaking again. "After that I didn't hear from him again."

Ralph's eyes widened. There was only one thing his suspicions could muster.

"Jack's at it again. That's why you haven't heard from Simon all this time."

x-x-x

Simon looked up from where he sat. Regaining consciousness, he took care into examining his surroundings. This place looks quite familiar, but how did he end up here in the first place?

Just a while ago he was at the parking lot, helping his cousin Katie load the groceries in her car. He was going to head home when she told him to call the police and report Jack.

Snapping back to reality, Simon knew what was going to happen if he didn't think fast. He tried to get up from the chair he was sitting on, but his arms were binded from behind with ropes. His quick hands were trying to find a way to untie himself, but they couldn't reach the knot. He heaved a sigh while searching his memory.

Simon jolted up at the sound of the door. He managed to look in the direction of the entrance, but it was a hard thing to do since his arms were bounded. He'd have to strain his neck, pull his back or fall over on his face. The sound of foot steps came deeper into the house and walked very fast. Simon's heart beat increased, causing him to sweat profusely and came close to fainting. He tried to tune out the noise, but he couldn't. Things were becoming unbearable as his palms started to sweat too; his vision was blurry and he felt as though he was falling down a pit.

_As he stepped out of his car, he saw a red envelope on his front porch. It was very strange to find a random object first thing after work. He suspected somebody was here... perhaps close by. Maybe Katie was right. Jack didn't love him. He never did and never will. There's no way he'll be safe without calling the police. He decided to look around for any hidden clues in case someone was actually watching. He walked through the fence door and into the backyard. Everything looked exactly the same. He entered the kitchen through the sliding glass door and saw no sign of presence. _

_Although his instincts kept telling him to call the police, he decided to take matters into his own hands. He scanned the living room, bathroom, bedroom, guestrooms and basement. The basement wasn't warm, and there was a dim light shining from the game room. Strange enough, he felt his heart stop just to feel the suspense kill him inside. He gathered his courage and went in the direction of the light, when a hard object smashed the back of his head..._

Simon was in Jack's house. He shifted in a struggle to get out of what was a trap. No matter how hard he tried, nothing seemed to work for him. He sighed heavily and stared at the bare wall in front of him. Just then he felt a warm hand move over his eyes, soft lips touched his earlobe. Since his eyes weren't fully concealed, he saw a strand of shiny red hair reach his own left shoulder.

"How are you darling?" Jack greeted with a slip of his tongue. "Ready to have some fun?"

Simon shook his head as Jack's hand tightened it's grip on his chin.

"Relax. No one will ever know."

Simon felt a tear trail down his cheek. When Jack traced his tongue on his face, Simon shivered, wanting him to stop.

"Let's do this," he said. "If you don't want to get hurt..."

Simon was stunned and speechless by Jack's tactics. He tried to push his tormentor away but lost all his strength.

x-x-x

Back at his house, his cellular phone never stopped ringing.

Roger and Ralph stepped inside Simon's house and searched for him. He was nowhere to be found.

"I can't believe this is happening again," Ralph said. "Where exactly could he be now?"

Roger paced around, anticipating a response. He opened the basement door and saw a shattered china on the floor.

'That asshole,' Roger cursed inwardly. 'He's asking for it. I know he thinks I'm stupid, but I'm still a hunter today. I'll hunt him down...'

His thoughts were interrupted when Ralph knocked on the basement door.

"We gotta go find him now," he stated, "and fast!"

"We should," Roger replied as he came back upstairs. He wasn't in the mood for words right now. Only thing he wanted to do was find Jack and kill him. It didn't give him a hard time to shake off his need for a cigarette. "I'm gonna hunt down that redhead," Roger said lowly. "I'll catch him and put him where he belongs."

"Roger, are you okay?" Ralph felt a little nervous at seeing his former enemy, now comrade, getting angry and keeping it down at once. He shook off the fear and decided to lead on this time. "You know what? I'll take the car. I can drive us there this time. What do you say?"

"Let's go," Roger said, leading the way out.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll finish this story in time. Besides, the very last chapter is on the way, but for now let me leave it to your imagination. What's Roger going to do? Will his plans work accordingly? What will become of Simon? Stay tuned to find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Flies.

Simon was in his car on Highway 27 when he saw another car behind him. Everywhere he went, the car would follow. Being aware of this only caused his nerves to act up. He went through a bridge to get away from the stalker's vehicle. By the time he was out, he made an exit at 45 and took a shortcut to Roger's house.

Just then his cellphone rang, and he spoke to Roger on the line when a text message came through. He ignored it and kept conversing with the other man. More texts came to his phone and it got annoying. It had distracted him that he lost his way and decided to head on home...

"I can't," he told her. "He'll kill me."

"But Simon! He could do this to someone else!" she stated ecstatically. "You've got to tell them and they'll handle the situation accordingly."

"But if I do he's gonna kill Roger..."

She gave him a motherly look with her hand on her right hip. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

He nodded quickly before she spoke again.

"What happened to the twins was horrible. Jack is manipulative and you can't let him do this any longer."

"But he loves me..."

"Loves you?" Katie shrieked. "Wake up, Simon! Look at all the things he did! It's horrendous! You gotta get rid of him and move past this."

Simon unlocked his car door while hearing his cousin out. She had a good point, but a small part of him doesn't want to leave Jack, no matter how much pain he caused.


End file.
